


Jawbreaker is Unbreakable

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, Humor, Magic, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First spring cleaning, then getting a magic man to boss around, have an exciting adventure overseas, fighting against superpowered men far above his league, and now he has to save the freaking world. Or just a tiny part of it anyways. Eddy thought his life couldn't get any more bizarre until the universe had added a magical arrow to the mix.





	1. Spring Cleaning With Your Heirloom Arrow

Rolf pried the cellar door open with a heavy grunt. It fell to the side, sending up a cloud of dust that made him cough as he inhaled it. Once that subsided, the sunlight streaming in from behind him lit up the darkened cellarway. Where was the blasted thing—There!

Just at the very back of the cellar, a long, thin glass casket with golden trims sat in the shadows, with it being barely visible unless one squinted closely at the space around the casket. Inside holds a clean linen cushion where an ornate arrow with a gold and silver arrowhead laid inside, accompanied by a not as impressive bow.

Rolf carefully journeyed downwards the darkened cellar and made his way towards the thin glass container, lifting it with delicate care not normally seen from the usual hardworking boy. Rolf rounded back around towards the cellar door and closed the subterranean room from behind him as he viewed the thin casket with interest.

It was a family heirloom—of course, nearly half the objects in his house were valuable to his family in some way. It exuded age in a way that is only possible to an object as old as the founding of one's family, yet it was also permeated with the scent of something that hasn't seen a good cleaning in literal generations. The faint yet nagging odor of rust hung in the air around the arrow as he took it out of the case, and even the softest of his breaths immediately stirred a thick cloud of dust right off the golden heirloom.

Rolf coughed harshly as he gulped in the dust by accident and furrowed his brow at the offending arrow in an almost disapproving manner.

It had most definitely need a firm scrub, wash, anything to get rid of that annoying rusty scent.

* * *

"When you said we'll do an activity to pass the time, spring cleaning your friggin' basement is the last thing I'd see myself enjoying." groused Eddy.

"I like it Eddy!" cheered the taller Ed, "It reminds me of my room, except if Double-D was living in it instead!"

"Ed, if I were to live in my basement it would look vastly different from your own living quarters." Edd said with flat frown, "and I never said tidying up my basement was fun, only that'll pass the time."

"But cleaning up a basement is like trying to clean out Ed's jacket, it's practically destined to be dirty." Eddy groaned as he halfheartedly sorted through a pile metal scraps, pushing aside useless parts and one that can be recycled for future creations.

"That may be, but cleaning one's basement can provide one with a sense of order and cleanliness, which can—"

"Cut the mini-speeches, if you're trying to convert us to be neat freaks like you then you're wasting your time. I'd sooner be Kevin's best chum before I make my room a carbon copy of yours." Eddy hissed, "Now can we take a fifteen-minute break? I've been been bending over to sort through your own junk for the last two hours and if I have to do more I'll drop dead from being overworked."

"Two hours, forty-six minutes and thirty two seconds if we're being precise but I see your point. I guess we can stop for today and pick up again tomorrow." Edd dumped the last pan of dirt and dust into the nearby trash bin and gently set the dustpan down with the broom.

Seeing Edd ending their spring cleaning session, Eddy eagerly abandoned the finished pile of metal and clicked his fingers. Ed quickly rushed to his side and the two boys left through the stairs.

Eddy and Ed entered the kitchen and saw Edd placed three cups of lemonade down on the kitchen table. Without any further persuasion, they wordlessly grabbed a cup and started chugging the yellow liquid down their throat.

"It's impolite to take things without asking, you know," pointed Edd out uselessly. Eddy smacked his lips and wiped the lingering lemonade drops off his mouth.

"Lemme guess, you'll say,「And it's improper to clean one's lips with one's arm,」right?"

"And it's improper to clean one's lips with one's arm." Edd repeated. His eyes suddenly dilated, "! How did you—?!"

"I spent the last eight years being your neighbor and friend, let's just say people are easier to read when you have fun around them." Eddy answered cryptically, "Besides, don't try to give us some proper manners. Remember the last time you tried to do that?"

"Ooh, don't remind me, I thought I had accidentally worsened your misbehaviors and mischief when I tried to reform you," Edd shuddered, "I just barely escaped a thrashing, courtesy of Kevin when Ed demolished his bike as he was running away from my broccoli."

"Sorry Double-D, but broccoli is no good for Ed," quivered Ed instinctually, despite broccoli being out of his sight, "icky, yucky broccoli."

"Yeah I never get how people are suppose to enjoy broccoli," Eddy spat the word out as if it were a curse word, "it's gross, bitter, and taste like grass's rejected cousin."

"It's healthy for you. Something that's good for you doesn't necessarily have to be palatable." frowned Edd, lowering his half-empty lemonade cup.

"Yeah whatever. I'd take pizza, hamburgers and french fries over veggies any time of day. I'll only eat vegetable stuff only if it makes me cash," grunted Eddy.

The three boys went silent after that statement made by Eddy and finished off their drinks in relative tranquility. Eddy wiped his lips and spoke out, "Now that I'm done working with your own scrap junk, I'm heading home and, I dunno, take a nap and think of scams or something."

But before he could leave the kitchen.

Do~n~gyun!

"What was that?"

"WILFRED!"

The angered squealing of a pig, and then some noise resembling that of a large fist impacting against the ground entered their ears.

Ed and Edd turned to the kitchen window in awe and Eddy, changing his mind, quickly pirouetted around on his heels and dashed toward the window to view the spectacle.

From the Eds' vantage point, they could see Wilfred the pig and their immigrant neighbor Rolf engaged in some sort strange confrontation taking place in their backyard/farm, wielding what appeared to be an invisible force against each other. Suddenly, Wilfred quickly barreled out of the way and a moment later, a ditch gouged itself where the pig once stood.

"What."

"The."

"Heck." Eddy ended with a monotone voice.

Rolf's arms moved as though he was guiding the invisible force's strikes, moving his hands in a swift and abrupt manner. Meanwhile, Wilfred had simply oinked and squealed loudly and darted wildly throughout the little farm, where even more pits dug itself where the pig once was.

This has continued on for a solid ten minutes, and every minute the Eds' jaw dropped lower until it was practically dislocated from how much their lower jaw dropped. Gradually, the farm grew more and more marred with pits and ditches, giving it a semblance of rather earthly cheese.

Suddenly, Wilfred was launched off of his hooves and straight into a tree, ending the battle as abruptly as it started. Rolf panted slightly and dusted his clothes after the battle. He paced towards the unconscious swine and hoisted the animal onto his shoulder, tossed him into the pigpen, tightly securing the gate and muttered something about upgrading the pigpen after 'this troubling development'.

The Eds blinked with a dropped jaw, flabbergasted at the ridiculous event that had taken place right across from their window. They silently turned around from the window, Eddy rubbed his sore jaw tiredly and said, "You know, I saw a lot, and I do mean a lot, of weird crap coming from Rolf. But this just really takes the cake."

"That was so cool!" Ed squealed, "It's like an all-awesome ghost fight! Like magical robot fighting!"

"Truly baffling," Edd murmured. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to express what he saw, but then settled to say, "Mayhaps I should talk with Rolf to see what that situation was about, to glean some context, so to speak."

"Sockhead, this is Rolf we're talking about. It probably makes just as much sense with context without context." Eddy stated pointedly, though Edd had already left his chair. The beanie-wearing boy left the kitchen room and his house, leaving the two remaining Eds' view.

Ed and Eddy glanced at each other for an extended period of time, engaging in a silent debate via facial expressions and eyebrow twitches. Then, coming to an agreement, they too rose from their seat and followed Edd out of the house.

The signature trio approached their neighbor's house and rapped the door three times. The Eds patiently (and yes this also included Eddy) as Rolf called out from inside the house distantly, "Rolf will be with you in just a moment or two! Please be patient!"

Eddy silently tapped the soil with his toes to pass the time and he glanced at Edd, who was staring at the door in an attentive way. Ed fiddled his hands in an absent-minded manner, with his eyes floating wherever, which Eddy had grown to recognize as his weird-conspiracy-theorist side taking over. The cool summer wind whipped their clothes slightly as faint footsteps could be heard from inside the house.

Finally, the door creaked inwards and Rolf peeked his head out, a smile gracing his somewhat bemused face as he saw Edd in front of the door, "Why hello, highly-loquacious-and-sagacious Ed-boy! And dull-headed and money-keen Ed boys! Come in, come in!"

Edd entered the house without hesitation, and after another moment of internal debate, Eddy entered Rolf's home, whistling the dumber Ed to come inside, "Ed! In!"

After Ed entered through the door and closed it behind him, Rolf gestured the three Eds to seat themselves to the salmon-colored sofa while he positioned himself on the grander armchair, steepling his fingers together.

Edd shifted carefully into a comfortable position and cleared his throat, "Rolf. We three are witnesses to the bizarre event that had taken place in your farmyard, where you had a confrontation with your livestock pig, Wilfred. Perhaps you can enlighten us about what had happened earlier?"

The farmboy merely blinked slightly and leaned back in the armchair. He had expected Edd to ask that question; after all, they were immediate neighbors and Edd was always more observant than his friends.

"Rolf would be happy to explain to the three-peas-fused-in-a-pod Ed-boys what had transpired in his farmyard, but on one condition. You are to never mention the content of this discussion to any of our peers. This is a matter of utmost secrecy."

"What? Why should—"

"Eddy, please!" Edd urged the short-tempered Eddy, "We should agree to Rolf's demands for now."

Eddy gently pushed the frailer boy's arm of off him, "Sorry Nerd-o, but if Rolf wanna keep a secret, it's a good idea for me to bail out now so I wouldn't spill the secret by accident. C'mon Ed, let's go and wait outside for Sockhead to finish this little conference."

Before Edd could call out for them to stop, the dimwitted Ed and Eddy had already left the house. Rolf watched their departure with a somewhat placid look, "While Rolf doesn't mind having the two Ed-boys hearing his secret, neck-and-head-conjoined-together Ed-boy is right; he has a tongue more slippery than Wilfred's backside after a muck shower. Perhaps it is best that he shouldn't hear our discussion."

"Of course," turning his head back to Rolf, Edd coughed slightly, "now if you please; what exactly happened in your farm?"

"To first answer that question, Rolf must retrieve an item essential for answering that question. Please allow him a moment to get it."

The boy stood up and hurried away, leaving Edd to himself for a moment. A minute went by and Rolf had returned with a long thin object in his hand. Repositioning himself on his armchair, Rolf held out the object carefully, "Tell me, Ed-boy. Do you recognize what this is?"

"Arrow, arrowhead is a medieval-type broadhead if I were to guess. From how you seem to hold it, am I not too far off from saying this is yet another one of your family heirloom?" Edd questioned.

Rolf smiled and nodded, "Correct, head-in-sock Ed-boy. However, this isn't just one of Rolf's treasured legacy. He believed it may be connected to the puzzling case that had happened in Rolf's backyard."

"How so?"

"Tell Rolf, Double-D Ed-boy. Do you know what a Stand is?"


	2. Rolf 'n『Amarillo Sky』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd's scientific and logical world becomes bizarre after Rolf introduced a 1000-year-old arrow to it.

"A...Stand?"

Rolf nodded.

"No. But if you may, would you care to tell me what exactly a 'Stand' is?"

"The Son of the Shepherd would be delighted to. But please Ed-boy, try to keep an open mind to what Rolf is going to say, for he knows you will be highly skeptical of the topic of his explanation."

"That'll depend on what the focus of our discussion is, but getting back on track, what exactly is a Stand?"

"Well, a Stand is a manifestation of one's psyche, an expression of the soul, so Rolf speaks. A Stand can come in varieties of shapes and sizes, and are either used for combat purposes or more utility-based work, and they usually defend their masters without hesitation. Anyone with a soul and life force can develop a Stand, but only those with a strong enough spirit can properly control it, such as Rolf himself."

Edd relaxed back into the sofa and pushed his fingers gently together, mulling over what Rolf had explained to him, "So from what you had elucidated to me, a Stand is something like a psychical avatar, a supernatural being that defends its' user no matter the cost, and is as varied as the human mind."

"Well, that's one way of explaining Stands, but yes, Rolf believes the head-in-sock Ed-boy is right."

Edd frowned; supernatural beings made by one's spirit responsible for scoring meter-long ditches in one's backyard? That sounds like something that came right out of a shounen manga! There has to be a scientific, realistic and most importantly, logical explanation for that.

"But Rolf, the supernatural can't explain how chunks of the earth and dirt get displaced from the ground logically, or if Stands really exist, then how come neither Ed, Eddy or I can see your own Stand?"

"The first inquiry Rolf doesn't know the answer; Rolf supposes Double-D Ed-boy will have to discover that on his own," Rolf chuckled good-heartedly, "but to answer your second question, the reason why the three Ed-boys can't see Rolf's Stand is because the Ed-boys aren't Stand users themselves."

Edd blinked, "So from what you said, only—"

"—Stand users can see other Stand users' Stands."

"That's a rather silly and trivial rule, isn't it?" snorted Edd, "So if I wanted to see your Stand, how do I go and develop my own Stand?"

"Two ways; either from being pierced with a special arrow from Rolf's village, or being born naturally with a Stand."

Edd eyed the green and silver arrow in Rolf's grip, "And I'm right to assume that fin-stabilized projectile in your hands isn't simply another one of your treasured family heirloom?"

Rolf nodded, "This arrow is a treasured item passed down from ancestors to predecessors ever since the very founding of Rolf's family. This item has the power to bequeath Stands upon living things, regardless whether they're humans or animals. He knows so because he witnessed Wilfred piercing himself with Rolf's arrow and he gained a Stand soon afterward."

"This is...very hard to believe," Edd swallowed thickly, as though to punctuate his doubt, "How should I know that you're speaking the truth? I simply can't take something unbelievable like spiritual avatars and guardian-bequeathing arrows as hard fact at face value, no matter how much I try."

"Rolf knows your uncertainty with the subject of the supernatural. So that's why Rolf invites the head-in-sock Ed-boy to cut himself with his arrow."

"Erm…how deep should the wound be?"

"Deep enough to draw a bit of blood."

The precocious schoolboy stared at the arrow hesitantly and went over the possibilities laid in front of him. What if this was just a joke played by Rolf? And that even he didn't know what had caused the events in his backyard and had just merely attributed it to some strange folk belief back in his native country?

No. Rolf was generally a hardworking and honest boy, and if he usually ascribed a logical event to be the work of some sort of bizarre and strange spirit, it's usually because he didn't know any better. Besides, even if it was a joke, then this was a little too extreme; cutting him with a sharp object just to prove he was gullible enough to fall for a bit of practical joke. He doubted even Eddy would go that far just to trick him with good humor.

Edd grimaced excitedly; but if Rolf turned out to be telling the truth, and Stands truly exist, then maybe he could research and document his own Stand, observe and analyze the nature of Stands to a more psychological and physical level, and maybe even publish a paper with photographic evidence and testimony from Rolf's family or even home country!

In an act driven by his temporary vision of grandeur, Edd quickly extended a hand out and gestured for the arrow. Rolf carefully handed him the sharp object, and warned, "Be careful Ed-boy, there may be some unforeseen consequences if you are not careful,"

Edd nodded to signal his acknowledgment and carefully aimed the arrow at the palm of his right hand. Hands trembling slightly from nervousness and anticipation, the beanie-capped boy inhaled deeply to steady his nerves and the tremors subsided somewhat. Hands steady enough for a moment, Edd quickly drew the edge of the arrowhead across his palm with a clean, surgical-like accuracy, drawing forth some drops of blood that smeared itself over both the arrowhead's edge and his palm.

Adrenaline now subsided and the sensation of pain returning to his hand, a sharp sting spread through his hand and made him dropped the arrow in pain, forcing him to clasp his left hand over the already-healed wound.

"Ed-boy?"

"It didn't work! Ow ow ow...my hand~!" whimpered Edd as he moved the pad of his thumb over his hand, gently brushing up against the healed skin and sending waves of stinging sensations all over his hand.

"Ed-boy, you're being delusional, your hand is healed!"

Edd wanted to shout, "No it's not!" in a rather uncharacteristic way and lifted his definitely healed hand at him—Wait, what?

As he raised his right hand, he spotted the lack of bloodstain and cut wound on his hand, and paused halfway to examine his hand. It was as intact before he had sliced his hand, completely untouched. It was as like arrow never came in contact with his skin, if anything it looked better than before he had cut his hand. Edd stared at his healed palm in awe, poking at where the wound once was.

"Did, did I miss?" Edd mumbled.

"Rolf sees it as clear as a bright Sunday moonlight through his bedroom window; the Ed-boy really did pierced himself with his arrow," Rolf assured, "Now, if you really did gain a Stand, you should be able to view the Son of the Shephard's Stand. Come forth, Amarillo Sky!"

Suddenly, Rolf's body emitted a faint green glow that appeared to flicker in the air. It grew more defined from the background and gained a more noticeable shine. Before Edd could say anything, the aura detached itself from him and started to solidify into a figure. First, a head, sprouting two horns from it. Then two large, bulky arms and legs emerged from the manifested torso. The semi-tangible being floated behind the farm boy for another moment before it completed its metamorphosis.

Edd viewed the towering being that stood behind Rolf with awe. The Stand—Rolf called it Amarillo Sky, didn't he?—had two large, branch-like horns emerging from its head. A helmet-like shell that resembled a towering tree covered its head and left nearly all of its facial features in darkness, save for a pair of ghastly purple orbs. Its torso appeared to be separated at the midsection, with many long, thick root-like tendrils emerging from the chest connecting it with the waist.

Its legs appeared to be large yet thin boulders, ending with feet resembling that of hooves the size of tree trunks. Its upper arms were of thick branches, but its' forearms were that of large boulders resembling its legs, with five bulky fingers composed out wood and stone.

The minotaur-esque Stand hovered behind the prideful Rolf, who had gently stroked his avatar much like how a cat owner would dote on their own pet. He said, "Ed-boy, let Rolf introduce you to Amarillo Sky, the Son of the Shephard's Stand."

Edd's lips formed quiet words, "Hallucinogens."

"Hmm?"

Speaking in a louder tone, he said, "The arrowhead is coated in hallucinogens. I'm delirious, I must be seeing things."

Rolf's tone was split evenly between annoyance and amusement, "No paranormal-denying Ed-boy you're not hallucinating. You're truly seeing Rolf's Stand, and if you can see Amarillo Sky, then you must have gained a Stand of your own."

"Really?"

"Try willing it to existence. It's as simple as willing your hands to grip a pencil." advised Rolf. Edd nodded and held his right hand out before he paused, "Erm, question."

"Yes?"

"Can I dictate what my Stand look like? Or is it already preordained?"

"Rolf's not quite sure Double-D Ed-boy. A Stand is a reflection of your psyche, so it can change as you experience your days of life. However, it is a manifestation of your soul, after all, maybe you could control its' appearance somewhat."

Edd nodded uncertainly and returned to holding his hand out. He tried forcing his Stand out, like how he would push his frame to its limit whenever needed. He felt an aura draping over him and recognized it as the light that had covered Rolf whenever he summoned his Amarillo Sky. Edd focused more intently and forced the aura into a physical form. He had no idea what his Stand would even look like, he just wanted to give it a clear shape rather than leaving it as an unidentifiable blob of life draped over him.

Obeying his wishes, the aura jumped off of his body and started to gather itself in his hand. Feeling the Stand finally materializing itself, warm against the skin of his palm, Edd cracked his eyes open and saw it manifested as a crimson book in his hands, with golden corners and a title emblazoned on its cover.

**Magnum Opus.**

That's it? Edd couldn't help but frown and felt disappointed.

"Ed-boy? Why is your face long like Papa's leg hairs on a stressful day?"

"Erm, nothing. I just figured my Stand would look humanoid at least." Edd said hastily. Rolf guffawed heartily.

"Oh ho ho, foolish Ed-boy!" Rolf chortled, "Haven't you heard even an inkling of what Rolf said about Stands?"

"I did!" Edd protested instinctively, "If they're personifications of our souls, shouldn't they look humanoid at least?"

"The appearances of Stands doesn't have to be humanoid! Foolhardy Ed-boy just answered his question! The human soul is as varied as colors of the light, so Stands can look like anything!" Rolf answered in between bouts of chuckling.

"Oh," Edd went silent, and suddenly felt embarrassment flooding into his cheeks. He glanced at the book Stand in his hands and asked, "So what can my Stand do?"

"That, Rolf afraid, you will have to discover on your own."

Edd nodded and willed his Stand to disappear, feeling empty space now once again occupying his hand. He dropped his arms to his side and spoke, "Well, thank you, Rolf, for telling me the enigma behind the occurrence in your farmyard. If you don't mind, I will be taking my leave now."

The boy strode towards the front door of the house and fastened his hand around the doorknob, only for Rolf to speak up, "Stay please one more moment!"

"Nn?" he turned back curiously, and saw Rolf just behind him with the Stand arrow in his hands, held out towards him.

"Rolf wishes for you to closely examine his family treasure." Rolf said, "He wants to know how his heirloom can impart Stands upon living being from a more, how do you say it, scientific standpoint?"

Edd grasped the thin object in his hands and appraised it carefully, "I could examine the makeup of the metal composing the arrowhead, and perhaps disassemble particles of the metal at a molecular level, but why do you want me to analyze the arrow? It's common knowledge that you have an aversion to science and, erm pardon my rudeness, logic in general."

"If Rolf is allowed to be perfectly frank, he still does," Rolf started, "he just wanted to know what is it about the arrow that's causing people and animals to develop their own Stand, and perhaps suppress that attribute so unwanted Stand users wouldn't be created needlessly."

Edd stared at the arrow in his grip carefully, "I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee I'll be capable of providing you with all the answers you're looking for, or if it is possible to prevent the arrow from catalyzing Stands. Goodbye."

He placed one foot on the doorstep—

"Wait, Double-D Ed-boy!"

Clumsily whirling around to give Rolf his attention, Edd suddenly felt his upper body tipping backward and gravity re-establishing its hold on his body, dragging him down to the ground and making him land on his backside. Rolf winced slightly at the display, "Apologies."

"N—No harm done," gasped out Edd. He daintily pushed himself off the ground and winced slightly at his sore behind. He turned his attention towards Rolf, "What do you want to say, Rolf?"

"You can still tell the other two Ed-boys about the arrow and about Stands if it strikes your fancy. However, it is your responsibility that you ensure they won't let their tongues slip for unsavory ears to hear. Rolf shudders to imagine what would happen if the public or even the government knows about Stands and their capabilities." Rolf spoke with an authoritative tone.

Edd gulped at the possibility and said, "I think it's best to play it safe and keep this secret from Ed and Eddy for now. They don't need to know about Stands just yet."

Rolf nodded, "Very well then, Ed-boy. Rolf will trust your intuition. Goodbye, for now, Double-D Ed-boy."

"Farewell."

With a wave of his hand, Edd walked back to his house with Rolf's arrow in his hands, while Rolf himself quietly retreated back to his house. Once they both parted ways, Eddy and Ed hurried from Eddy's own house to regroup with Edd.

"Hi, Double-D!"

"Yo Sockhead! We just got an idea!"

"Hello, Ed and Eddy. An idea for a scam, you mean?"

Eddy shook his head, "Nah, don't feel like it. Too unmotivated to come up with one, so we thought about a movie night. It's been ages since we got together to chill over snacks and movies."

"Oh. That does sound appealing, but I'm afraid I'm preoccupied. Rolf had tasked me with researching the nature of his heirloom, so I can't attend our movie night right now."

Eddy dropped his smile, "Are you kidding me? I swear you'll let anyone walk all over you nowadays."

"I—It's not like that..." Edd murmured shyly. Eddy waved it off, "Yeah whatever. If you're really that stubborn in working on whatever Rolf made you do, just bring it to movie night and me and Ed will just enjoy the movie alone."

Edd sighed, "You won't leave me alone unless I'm physically there at the very least, right?"

"Yeup," Eddy popped the 'P' and glanced at the arrow in Edd's hands, "Anyways, is that oversized toothpick the thing Rolf wantcha to look into?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Ed smiled, "Does it give us cool, supernatural spirit superpowers?"

"Ed, how could you—" Edd swiftly silenced himself. No talking about Stands, but the fact Ed had come so close to discovering the purpose of the arrow scared him a little bit. It was like he had been eavesdropping on his conversation with Rolf.

Edd shook his head slightly, "I will attend your movie night, Eddy. Can't guarantee if I'll enjoy the movie, but I will bring some food over, and perhaps provide some movies?"

"Make the snacks potato chips and popcorn, and bring over some good action movies like 'Metamorphers' and 'Phantombusters' instead of dumb nature documentaries and we have a deal."

* * *

Nighttime fell, and the street lights flickered on. Edd exited his house and double checked the locked door. In his arm was a bag, filled with five bags of chips of various flavors and three bags of microwavable popcorn, and in his other arm was a notebook, the arrow, and a pencil. He walked across Rethink Avenue and walked up to Eddy's front door, firmly rapping the wooden door three times and waited patiently for a response as the cricket chirped around him.

The door creaked open, and Ed peeked outwards, gaze falling onto the bag of assorted movie snacks, "Oh boy, food!"

"Please let me in, Ed." Edd requested kindly. Ed nodded excitedly and creaked the door open further to allow Edd access. The intellectual boy gently handed the taller boy the bag filled with snacks and told him not to eat it prematurely. Ed quickly shuffled down towards the direction of Eddy's living room.

Edd quietly headed towards the living room, delicately readjusting the arrow over the notebook as he entered the doorway of the living room. Eddy smiled once he saw Edd entered the room, "Glad you came, Double-D."

"Pleasure." Edd murmured. The boy scanned the room for a semi-well-lighted area and resigned himself to the table, lined next to the doorway. He gently switched on a table light and carefully arranged the arrow in front of the notebook, and started to scribble out an entry.

**Rolf's Stand Arrow**


	3. Curiosity Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy and Ed stab themselves.

Edd woke up to the sensation of wetness on his right cheek and of dryness in his mouth. He motioned out smacking his lips and frowned. Why was his mouth so dry? And his arm so wet?

He opened his sleepy eyes and then it hit him. He opened his eyes. Edd was sleeping. And  _he was drooling_.

"Aaaaagh!"

Eddy's head flung out of the empty bag of cheese-flavored chips and nonsensically babbled, "My gold stash is in Atlantis!"

Edd scrambled madly, semi-unsure of what he was looking for until his (thankfully) dry arm brushed up against the notebook, he suddenly paused. But his germy, slobber-covered arm comes first!

He carefully rushed to the closest bathroom and obsessively washed the saliva off of his arm, making sure he rubbed water into the crevice of his elbow and everywhere shoulder down until his skin didn't feel slimy anymore. The boy queasily rubbed his forearms; he need to spend an extra fifteen minute in the bath for this.

He left the bathroom and yawned instinctively. He gave his wristwatch a sidelong glance and saw it read  ** _6:36 a.m._**

Edd frowned; he woke up early then. His belly lets out a tiny gurgle, and he figured breakfast would be his first course of action. And maybe return to researching and documenting the arrow while he's at it.

He returned back to the living room to find Eddy licking his chip covered fingers and wiping his sticky hands on the sofa, making Edd cringe in disgust. Goodness, can't he practice some level of hygiene?

Eddy waved his hand at the queasy boy, "S'up, Sockhead? Feeling up for some breakfast?"

"I was thinking about cooking up some breakfast myself," Edd admitted genuinely. He turned back around, "Perhaps I should make pancakes?"

Eddy shrugged, "Anything's good to me. I'll wake Ed up."

Edd nodded and left the living room, leaving his two friends behind. Eddy turned to his right and gently shook the green lump back and forth. Ed turned face first and burped right into Eddy's face, turning his face into a disgusting shade of vomit green. He never smelled Ed's burp before and never will, now that he had gotten a whiff of it. It smelled like stomach acid, expired gravy, moldy cheese and most recently, digested potato chips.

Eddy felt his half-digested movie snacks started to make a rapid return to the surface world and quickly gulped down his movie food.

"Ed, wake up, Double-D's cookin' up some breakfast. Wake up unless you want me to hog the food all to myself." Eddy threatened. Ed's eyes flung open, "No! Ed want food! Wilfred doesn't eat breakfast food!"

Eddy shook his head and stood up, rubbing at his drowsy eyes before Ed said, "Look, Double-D left his pointy stick on the table."

Pointy stick? Eddy followed Ed's finger and his gaze fell on the arrow laid on the desk, looking strangely tantalizing for some reason. Eddy approached the desk and carefully grabbed the arrow from its resting place. Ed toddled up behind him and asked, "Is it magical?"

Ordinarily, he would have said something along the lines of, 'that's stupid' and 'you're stupid', but the arrow in his hand did feel alien. And not in a subtle, faint way either. It felt alien and different so clearly, yet he just couldn't tell what about it was unnatural. Eddy ran the pad of his thumb over the edge, frowning to himself as he fiddled with the treasured item. Suddenly, a brilliant pain flared across his fingers, and he dropped the arrow in shock.

"Yeouch!"

"What?"

"I cut my finger!" Eddy raised his thumb, tone sounding like a child complaining to their parents of an injury.

Ed gained a puzzled expression, "You did? But it doesn't look cut to me."

"Anything looks all sunshine and rainbows to you, Lumpy!" Eddy shouted and raised his thumb towards the taller boy, "Now look at this and tell me with a straight face this doesn't look like a sliced finger!"

"It doesn't look like a sliced finger," Ed said honestly. Eddy raised a disbelieving eyebrow; not even Ed could be this stubborn when it came to injury. The short boy raised his thumb to his eye level and examined it, finding much to his surprise his finger wasn't cut after all. It was completely healed and intact, without even a single smudge of blood present.

Eddy goggled at his thumb in awe; was he imagining things? But the pain was so vivid, so lucid to the point Eddy couldn't believe that he imagined the pain. But if he really cut his finger, why did it heal so quickly? He had sustained more than a lifetime of injuries of varying degree—not that he's willing to say that to anyone—so he knew that it doesn't take half a minute for even a thin cut to heal instantly without a trace left behind.

Ed crouched down to Eddy's feet and gently grabbed the green arrow, poking his index fingertips on the tip of the arrowhead and giggling at the sensation, "Hey, it tickles."

"Be careful with that thing, Ed," Eddy warned. Ed shook a dismissive hand towards Eddy's direction and returned to fidgeting with the arrowhead, running his thumb over the edge and, much to Eddy's disgust, violating it by dipping the sharp object into his mouth and running his tongue over it like a lollipop. Eddy shuddered once he popped the arrow from his mouth; if Edd had walked in at that very moment, he might as well faint on the spot, seeing his research material being befouled by Ed's orifice.

Ed spat the arrow out and into his open hands, returning to poking his finger with the arrow and scratching his wrist with the tip, practically asking to get his ulnar slit. Ed suddenly repositioned the arrow above his hand and aimed right at one of his palm lines, before slicing a small cut across his open hand, pouring out sizable drops of blood. Eddy felt a scream emerging from his throat and quickly forced it back down his trachea, changing it to a violent cough instead. He quickly snatched the arrow from Ed's hold and slapped the lump multiple times across the face, "WHAT THE HECK, LUMPY?! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! WHY WERE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?!"

"I dunno!" Ed cried, tone genuinely bewildered as he rubbed his cheeks, "The pointy stick, it was like it was telling me to cut myself!"

Eddy eyed Ed like he was insane and pulled his hand towards his line of sight, muttering, "Pointy stick telling him to—the guy's getting more delusional everyday I swear. Better patch up the cut before Sockhead flips out and have himself a hernia when he sees it."

"Eddy?"

"What?" Eddy snapped irritably.

"You don't need to, uh, fix my hand anymore. 'Cause—"

"I don't care if you have a healing factor, Ed," Eddy hissed, "I'm patching it up so Double-D doesn't freak out and ask way too many questions with way too many nerd words, and oh your hand's already healed."

Beat.

_Already healed?!_

"Oh my god, it's just like when I cut myself!" Eddy shouted and inspect Ed's hand, seeing a definite lack of blood and a noticeable lack of a cut wound. He experimentally prodded at the place where the wound should be, poking, pressing and scratching at the palm in an attempt to provoke a reaction of some kind.

Nothing. All Ed signaled to him was giggles devoid of discomfort of any kind. The wound really did heal that fast.

Eddy glanced at the arrow in his hand, feeling a certain noticeable lack of an alien aura. It actually felt like a semi-ordinary arrow, and it frightened him as he held it in his hand and stared at it. Eddy nervously said, "Let's just clean this thing and never touch it again, agree?"

Ed shrugged, but murmured sullenly to himself, "I wanna keep the pointy stick though..."

Eddy quickly hurried to the bathroom and switched the faucet on, rinsing the arrow under the running water. He doesn't even bother washing the tip with soap or rubbed it left and right mercilessly with sanitizer of some kind, given it was in Ed's mouth. He just wanted to be away from it as soon as he can, frightened with how unnatural it was. Healing wounds it caused instantaneously? A telltale sign of something paranormal. And after the arrow had pierced him, he suddenly felt like he had developed some kind of strange, esoteric power. Maybe Ed felt that sensation too; he cut himself with the arrow like him after all.

Eddy switched the faucet off and flicked the arrow multiple times, shooting small flecks of water off the arrowhead. He wiped the object on his yellow shirt and made his way out of the bathroom, entering the living room to find it empty of Ed. Eddy glanced at the table where Edd had worked at during movie night to find it was also devoid of the notebook he wrote in.

Probably in the dining room eating breakfast without him then.

Eddy quickly hurried towards the kitchen and sure enough, the other two Eds were already seated at the table, munching on pancakes and Chunky Puffs. Eddy stepped towards the circular table and Edd turned his head towards him, smiling slightly as he approached the duo.

"Oh, hello Eddy." Edd smiled, but then dropped it as he spotted Rolf's arrow in his hand, "Ah, I've been...wondering where it has been. Why were you—"

"Cleaning it and let's just put it at that," Eddy answered bluntly, handing the taller boy the arrow as he seated himself onto a third chair, pouring milk into a pre-prepared bowl of Chunky Puffs.

Edd silently scribbled on another page next to the page he wrote during movie night, and Eddy peeked at the notebook in interest, finding two or three lines crossed out with red ink and a professional sketch of the arrow drawn to the side. Eddy lost interest rather quickly, however, and let his gaze wander around the table, falling upon a plate of pancakes, the box of Chunky Puffs, a small plate of sausages, and a crimson book with Latin or whatever on the cover.

Eddy idly prodded the bowl of Chunky Puffs in front of him and scooped a spoonful into his mouth. Ed wiped his mouth with a fresh piece of butter toast and spoke up, "Cool book you have there, Double-D! Can I see it?"

A few seconds passed and the table remained relatively peaceful until Edd finally processed Ed's word. In shock, Edd performed an excellent spit-take right into Eddy's face, provoking a priceless expression from both parties involved. Ed merely sat there and look mildly curious at the event that had unfolded in front of him.

"Ed!"

"Yes, Double-D?"

"You saw this book?!"

"Yes!"

"You, saw my Stand—" Edd suddenly slapped his mouth, and Eddy heard exactly what he said. Not good, this went from zero to hundred too fast for Edd.

"Sockhead, it's just a book, why are you flippin' out like you saw the Ebola virus or something? And the heck's a Stand?"

Edd's eyes flicked around, mind shooting towards any possible excuse he could have. Eddy impatiently tapped the floor and a visible golden aura started to develop around him.

"I want answers~, Double-D!" Eddy said in a mock sing-songy voice, golden aura growing increasingly chaotic.

"Okay!" Edd cried, "You and Ed have a Stand!"

"Why did you say that like I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed's hand shot into the air like he was in school and said, "A Stand is a magical man or thing made by your spirit and it'll look like anything!"

"Ed, I'm talking to Double-D, nobody asked you!"

"He's, right actually," Edd said tremulously, still inwardly debating if he should reveal the secret of Stands to his two friends.

"Eh?" Eddy uttered. Edd groaned, reluctantly coming to a decision, "Eddy, a Stand is an avatar of your soul, generated by your psyche that has some form of supernatural abilities."

"In English?"

"In other words, a spiritual vanguard, or guardian with superpowers."

"And me and Ed have one of these, Stand thingies, right?"

"Yes."

"How should I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Try to will your mind into manifesting your Stand."

Eddy glanced at his hands and contemplated if Edd was telling the truth. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he experimentally willed his Stand to manifest. The aura leaped behind him and started to shape itself into a human form, with sand-colored skin, a platinum trench coat over a silver waistcoat and a golden long-sleeved dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to its' elbows, allowing the Eds to see golden markings all over its well-built arms and hands. A golden mask covered the entirety of the upper half of its head that left only its orange eyes visible and a golden boater hat with a silver band sat snugly upon its head.

Eddy viewed his Stand with awe and asked, "So, I'm not hallucinating or anything, this is my Stand thing?"

"Trust me, I had asked the same thing when Rolf awakened my Stand." Edd remarked dryly, "No you're not delirious, the being standing behind you is truly your Stand, you must have activated it when you had been toying with Rolf's arrow."

"So it was his arrow, huh. The guy has some seriously freaky objects with freakier customs." Eddy said, mildly bemused. Edd questioned, "Ed cut himself with the arrow too, right?"

"Ye~up." Eddy confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Ed, can you conjure your Stand for me please?"

"Oh boy!" A wide, giddy grin spread across Ed's face as a greyish-green glow started to shifted itself into Ed's Stand. Eddy and Edd however, suddenly felt a faint mix of nostalgia and fear once they saw the complete form of Ed's Stand, which features a grey muscular figure with laurel green armor pieces all over its body, with multiple cables from its neck connecting with its chest and lower jaw. The most familiar part about it, however, was the helmet resembling Edzilla's head, covering the Stand's neck with the opening revealing its face resembling the jaws of the faux-monster, golden horn-like protrusions that placed itself on either side of its jaws like mandibles and red robot-like eyepieces on the helmet's forehead, with its actual eyes being bright green like its user.

"Huh, looks like Edzilla." Eddy whistled, "Whatcha gonna call yer Stand, Lumpy?"

"Monster Mash!" Ed shouted instinctively. Edd looked taken-aback, "N—Name?"

"Uh, yeah?" Eddy scoffed slightly, "It's gonna be awkward calling each other's Stands, 'Ed's Stand' and, 'Double-D's Stands' and things like that. Doesn't Rolf named his Stand?"

"Since when did I told you Rolf have his own Stand?"

"Reasonable conclusion," Eddy answered easily, "If you have your own Stand and you have the arrow, and we get Stands after we messed around with Rolf's arrow, then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to believe Rolfy Boy got a Stand himself. It's his family arrow after all."

"Ah. I believe Rolf does name his Stand Amarillo Sky, but I haven't really christened my Stand with a name yet."

"Lack of imagination? How about we come up with a name right now? What do you think about, uh, Book of Days?"

"Too simple."

"My Little Red Book?"

"Too childish."

"Picture Book?"

"Too misleading."

"What about Smart Went Crazy?"

"Why do I felt it's so wrong, yet so right? And so offensive at the same time..." Edd grumbled under his breath.

"We're calling it Smart Went Crazy then." Eddy smiled, "And I'll name my Stand Smooth Criminal."

"We'll need to consult with Rolf." Edd said.

"Why?"

"Because now that you two developed Stands, we need to discuss the possibilities of what may happen in the future, and to caution you two about the dangers of leaking the secret of Stands to the public."

"So we're going right now, or..."

Edd sighed and dismissed Smart Went Crazy, "

We'll go later in the day so we have some free time for recreation."

Eddy smiled, "Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story here!
> 
> This story is crossposted from fanfiction.net, so most chapters should be available there first then published here later. I prioritize uploads over there more than I do here, so check out my fanfiction account over there if you wanna see the chapters early.


End file.
